


What If?

by ThePoetess



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Horatio had been in Archie's place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> I could not help myself. I had to write this. Basically a Archie centric story.

"Archie, I would do the exact same thing. If I were in your position..."  
" But you're not, and you never will be."

Archie Kennedy, the new midshipman of the Justinian precariously embarked onto the ladder of the ship and sluggishly crawled up onto the slick wooden deck.


End file.
